


Camp half-blood tale

by blue_glitch



Series: stuff I've written [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_glitch/pseuds/blue_glitch
Summary: in a world where everyone is a demigod, will Frisk be able to survive?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: stuff I've written [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192217
Kudos: 4





	1. the reports

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the reports.

Name: Frisk  
Age: 11  
Pronouns: they/them  
Godly parent: Zeus  
Ability: DETERMINATION  
Alignment: neutral  
Time at camp: 0 hours

Frisk, host of and friend Chara, is currently being guided to camp by her father so that they can hone their power and hopefully get rid of Chara.

Name: Chara  
Age: 12  
Pronouns: they/them  
Godly parent: Hades  
Abilities: possess and DETERMINATION  
Status: chaotic neutral  
Time at camp: 2 hours

Chara, demon and friend of Frisk, is currently following her friend to camp. Chara has been to camp before but was only there for two hours before she escaped.

Name: Flowey or Asriel  
Age: 12  
Pronouns: he/him  
Demi-godly parents: Toriel and Asgore  
Ability: plant manipulation  
Status: chaotic evil (most of the time)  
Time at camp: 12 years  
Asreil was a creation made accidentally from Toriel and Asgore's leftover magic. He befriended Chara instantly when she went to camp for the first time and lost his soul helping her escape. After he lost his soul his appearance changed to that of a flower, asriel would do anything to get his soul back.

Name: Toriel  
Age: 47 (in human years, otherwise she’s 17)  
Pronouns: she/her  
Godly parent: Hephaestus  
Ability: fire magic  
Status: lawful good  
Time at camp: 14 years

Toriel was sent to camp with Asgore, they were good friends and didn’t usually fight until an accident that tore them apart. She is basically the mother of everyone in camp and will address everyone as ‘my child’. She is the guide for all newcomers. She goes to the camp counselor to help with grief.

Name: Napstablook  
Pronouns: he/them  
Godly parent: Apollo  
Ability: ghost  
Status: neutral good  
Time at camp: 3 years

Napstablook is a quiet ghost who was basically forced by their cousin to go to camp with them. He is known for his musical talent among those in camp.

Name: Sans  
Pronouns: he/him  
Godly parent: Pan  
Ability: unknown  
Status: neutral  
Time at camp: 2 weeks

Sans, brother of Papyrus, is a skeleton who discovered camp himself, apart from the fact that he is a lazy nuisance, not much is known about him. 

Name: Papyrus  
Pronouns: he/him  
Godly parent: Pan  
Ability: bone manipulation  
Status: chaotic good  
Time at camp: 1 week

After sans found camp, Papyrus thought he was missing until he got to camp himself. He is eccentric and Undyne’s best friend.

Name: Undyne  
Age: 13  
Pronouns: she/her  
Godly parent: Athena  
Ability: spear summoning  
Status: chaotic good  
Time at camp: 5 years

After she ran away from home, Undyne was found quite close to camp and taken there by gerson. She has surprisingly good control of her abilities but sometimes her angry outbursts can cause it to go haywire, to help this undyne is going to the camp counselor to stop her from getting mad so often. She has a huge crush on Alphys and has written several letters that were never sent.

Name: Alphys  
Age: 12 1/2  
Pronouns: she/her  
Godly parent: Hermes  
Ability: lightning Status: lawful good  
Time at camp: 11 years

Alphys has been at camp almost her entire life and was taken there by her father, hermes. Apart from the fact that he rarely has time for her, Hermes is a reasonable father to Alphys and after some convincing he managed to get her a permit to go to school. Similar to how Hermes has shoes with wings, Alphys has a backpack with wings, she only ever takes off said backpack when she needs to sleep. She goes to the camp counselor to help with her anxiety issues. She has the most obvious crush on Undyne. 

Name: Mettaton  
Age: 13  
Pronouns: he/him  
Godly parent: Aphrodite (obviously)  
Ability: love beam  
Status: chaotic good  
Time at camp: 3 years

In the time that Mettaton has been at camp he has become an idol to all the people there. In an incident in his first year Alphys had to rebuild most of his body, but this just made him more popular.

Name: Asgore  
Age: 48 (in human years, otherwise he’s 18)  
Pronouns: he/him  
Godly parent: Demeter  
Ability: trident summoning  
Status: lawful good  
Time at camp: 14 years

Asgore came to camp with his former best friend Toriel. But there was an incident that tore them apart. He needs to talk to Toriel as he won’t have the confidence to tell her that he has a crush on her and it will be more likely that she won't return feelings. Everyone likes Asgore. He is the top student at camp and because of this he is the prince of gods. He goes to the camp counselor to help with his grief.


	2. the arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess I am making this a series! warning; this chapter is short.

Frisk stared up at the gates in front of them. They were a rusty silver with the words ‘camp half-blood’ written at the very top.

“Not this place again!” came a voice from behind them.

They turned around. It was Chara. *you’ve been here before?* they signed.

“Of course I’ve been here before!” they exclaimed. “Every half-blood ends up here at some point!”

*Did you like it here when you were here for the first time?* they signed, clearly interested.

Chara couldn’t help but blush from hearing this and quickly muttered something intelligible under their breath.

*What?*

“It was ok i guess.”

“Hello my children!” came a voice from behind them.

It was a goat monster wearing a shirt with the letters ‘CHB’ printed in bold letters. 

“I’m your guide Toriel!” she said.

*And we’re the people you’re guiding; Frisk and Chara.*

“So, Frisk, Chara, where do you want to see first?”

*The library!* Frisk singed excitedly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make this a series or not. should I?


End file.
